Paul Turbo
Paul Turbo is the Video Game Character from Turbo King. Appearance Paul Turbo is a Video Game Sprite. When it is come to life by a Rainbow Fairy, It was now Two Paul Turbos (Yang Paul Turbo and Yin Paul Turbo) the Yang Paul Turbo resembles the (Part II) Naruto Uzumaki blue eyes and blond, spiky hair and fair skin, wears the outfit retains the orange colour as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Paul Turbo moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears blue sandals. and the Yin Paul Turbo is handsome, .slender slightly face, blue eyes and blond, spiky hair and wears the outfit retains the orange colour as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Paul Turbo moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals. when the Whale sneezed and finally Two Paul's merged into the Original Paul Turbo. The Yin and Yang Paul Turbo's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face. Background It presumably was made around the same time as Fix-It Felix, Jr., due to it being set up next to Fix-It Felix, Jr. when the arcade first opened 30 years ago. Turbo King was once one of the most popular games in Izumo Arcade, and Turbo loved the attention. When Mr. Litwak installed a new racing game, RoadBlasters, the 3 year old boy named Shinto and his Elder Sister, Shiki who caught sight of a wishing star and wished that the Paul Turbo to become a real boy. When his home was visited by the Rainbow Fairy, who brought Paul Turbo to life and Paul Turbo's half was brought to life in the Turbo King and Shiki become his official conscience to tell him right from wrong, for, if Paul proved himself brave, truthful and unselfish, he would be transformed into a real boy. Shiki and Shinto discovered the video game character is alive and celebrated along with their Parents. The next morning, Paul Turbo is ready for school, In the world of Fix-it-Felix Jr the Video Game, Felix and the Nicelanders find Q*bert, who tells Felix that the Yang Paul has gone to Izumogakure. After School, Paul, Shiki and Shinto race home with Utakata Uzumaki but was stopped by Cloud, who was the Founder of the Kuro Akatsuki. He tell Yang Paul Turbo he's sick and the only cure is a vacation on Jurassic Park They take him to the Coachman, along with many other boys, including a brat named Chandlewick who Yang Paul calls his best friend. Once the Tour around Jurassic Park ended, everyone has vanished, except Chandlewick and Yan Paul Turbo who were Drinking Root Beer and Eating Pizza at the Visitor Center. Once Shiki and Shinto confronts the two and Ying Paul Turbo who is outside of the Video Game discovers that Cloud is planning to unleash the Monster to force the people into slavery at the space fortress, Ka Boa Bu and rushes back to warn Yang Paul Turbo and his Siblings. Much to Yang Paul's terror, Chandlewick's laugh becomes a Juubi's bray, he then covers his mouth and asks "Did that come out of me?", to which Yang Paul nods, he then looks in the mirror and panics. He asks Yang Paul Turbo for help, but the wooden boy is only able to look on in fright. Chandlewick's last words are a frantic call for his mother before he turns into a donkey. Yang Paul Turbo's panic increases when he himself sprouts ears and a tail, but Ying Paul arrives just in time and reminds him and his siblings that Jurassic Park is in danger and takes them to an escape route and, together, they swim to the shore of the mainland. Felix who is out of the Fix-it Felix Video Game attempts to retrieve the Two Paul Turbos and tries to merge them but the on the Boat but Shiki, Shinto, Felix and Two Paul Turbos were being swallowed by the Whale, Once inside, Yang Paul Turbo and Shiki and Shinto found Shiki and Shinto's Parents that they were swallowed looking for their children. The Whale sneezed and finally Two Paul's merged into the Original Paul Turbo escaping with Shiki and Shinto and their parents to shore. In the Shiki and Shinto's House, Shiki and Shinto sleeps with the Original Paul Turbo who was unconscious on their bed. However, in saving their parents, the Original Paul Turbo has proved himself; the Rainbow Fairy, from afar, grants him life, and he becomes a real boy and creates Paul Turbo's Videogame Sprite version from his DNA and was placed into the Turbo King Arcade Game. While the other characters celebrate, Shiki, standing on the window ledge, gazes at the Wishing Star and thanks the Rainbow Fairy. As a reward, a gold medal declaring him an 'Official Conscience' appears on his front. Category:Characters